1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the claimed subject matter relate to a gate drive circuit, a display substrate having the gate drive circuit, and a method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, example embodiments of the relate to a gate drive circuit used to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, a display substrate having the gate drive circuit, and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an LCD device includes an LCD panel displaying images using light transmittance of a liquid crystal and a backlight assembly disposed below the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with lights.
The LCD device includes a display panel in which a plurality of pixel parts connected to gate lines and data lines crossing the gate lines are formed, a gate drive circuit outputting a gate signal to the gate line and a data drive circuit outputting a data signal to the data line. The gate drive circuit and the data drive circuit may be formed as a chip type to be formed on the display panel.
Recently, in order to decrease a total size of a gate drive circuit and enhance a productivity of the gate drive circuit, the gate drive circuit has been integrated on the display substrate as an amorphous silicon gate (“ASG”) type.
When the ASG technology is utilized with a small-sized LCD panel, manufacturing costs may be decreased. However, when the ASG technology is utilized with a large-sized LCD panel, a size of the gate drive circuit formed on the glass substrate may be increased.
When a formation size of the gate drive circuit is increased, a size of a glass substrate used to manufacture the large-sized LCD panel may also increase. Thus, manufacturing costs of the LCD panel may be increased. However, if a width of the gate drive circuit is increased when the size of the glass substrate is fixed, the number of manufacturable LCD panels, e.g., the number of LCD panels of sufficient quantity for sale to consumers, is decreased, so that manufacturing costs of the LCD panel may be increased.
Particularly, a capacitor formed between an input terminal and an output terminal of an output transistor of the gate drive circuit occupies a large area, so that it is required to decrease a size of the capacitor.